


I will fight for this, I am here to stay

by mrs_pennylane, thequeenofdrama



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: M/M, Role-Playing Game, Shameless Smut, also fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofdrama/pseuds/thequeenofdrama
Summary: Michael and Allen have already experimented with each other and using Project Blue Book cases and discretion, they spend more time together than they would with anyone else. However, after the Washington case, Michael starts going out with Russian spy Susie Miller because he receives a special assignment to spy on her since she is trying to spy on him as well.Allen doesn't take that well though and what was only two men giving in to their carnal desires, turns into something more. He is jealous, he misses Michael and he is not in a good mood in most of their cases. One day, after Michael gets late to meet the professor for a case, Allen gives the cold treatment in retaliation but it may only work while they are out digging for the truth. What happens when they are alone in a hotel room late at night and have to face those feelings?
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	I will fight for this, I am here to stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is really different from what I've posted here on AO3 and I love it, tbh because it's a Role-play written with Carla (thequeenofdrama), who has fueled my desire for writing more than she could realize. I hope you guys love it as well because this is the product of many conversations and headcanon for HyneQuinn.
> 
>  **Text on bold: Michael's POV.**  
>  Normal text: Allen's POV.

**Michael is bothered. No, actually he is exhausted. Allen is giving him the cold shoulder ever since last week but today got worse and they are not really speaking to each other. Well, actually _Allen_ is not speaking to him.**

**"What is wrong?" Michael asks but Allen just shrugs and he gets _fucking pissed_. The Captain starts talking about random things ("This hotel is better than the last one" and "I think tonight is not going to rain") but Allen keeps ignoring him, so engrossed in his goddamn notebook to even look up. **

**_He is angry about something._ **

**It's as if Michael is just a radio in the room that Allen is choosing to ignore. He decides that enough is enough and goes in front of Allen, and rips off his notebook from his hands.**

"What is that all about??" Allen asks exasperated.

**“I should be the one asking that question!”**

"I don't want to talk? No need to freak out."

**Michael throws his hand in the air. “I am not _freaking out_. I just want to know why all of sudden you refuse to talk with me.”**

Allen rolls his eyes, decided not to have this conversation and sound like an idiot. "Because I'm not in the mood? I'm sorry if I'm not licking your boots like everyone else."

**Michael’s mouth falls open. “Wha... what the fuck are you talking about? Who licks my boots?” He asks, confused.**

"Well, let me see... Susie, for example, your beloved girlfriend. Who makes you late and makes me look like a fool there, waiting for an hour until you show your ass up." Allen crosses his arms and looks away, angry.

**Michael rolls his eyes. “She doesn’t...” He runs his hands through his hair. “And you’re mad at me because I was late? What about all the times you were? I guess being late for getting laid is worse than being late for studying too much. And look at me while we’re talking.” Michael takes Allen’s chin between his fingers to force the doctor to turn his head.**

"I'm not discussing this with you. And don't touch me." Allen uses one of his hands to remove Michael's from his chin. "The studying I do is useful for the cases, I'm sorry if I'm committed."

**Michael doesn’t bother to hide the hurt on his face when Allen pushes him away, he wants the doctor to see how much he is suffering right now. “And I am sorry if I have a girlfriend. I am human, too, you know? I thought you would’ve been happy for me.”**

**Michael lights up a cigarette and starts to nervously smoke it.**

Allen gives Michael a fake smile. "I'm happy for you, you see?" He points to his own face, sighing. "And I know you are a human, no need to say it like I don't care about your feelings."

Allen says that quite harshly and gets up, staying away from Michael.

**Michael rolls his eyes at Allen’s attitude.**

**“You don’t seem happy _at all_. And you don’t seem to care about my feelings either. I thought we were _friends_.” Michael stresses that last word as he places himself in front of Allen.**

"Friends..." Allen scoffs and gets away from Michael. "We had something more than that, didn't we? You can't possibly tell me the sex meant nothing. If it did, we have nothing to talk about here. If it didn't, I wanna know why you didn't tell me about Susie before you just stopped looking for me."

Allen feels so fucking stupid right now but Michael is seriously getting on his nerves.

**Michael remains speechless for a few seconds after Allen’s outburst. _What the fuck?_. “What... what are you talking about?” **

**He goes again in front of Allen and puts his hands on the doctor’ shoulders. “It wasn’t. It wasn’t just sex, but... I thought for you it was. And I... Susie is just a distraction, and also part of my work.”**

Allen doesn't buy it. "Well Captain, good luck with your distraction. I am happy for you, believe me."

He feels a bitter taste in his mouth and again, he dodges Michael and walks to the other side of the room.

**Michael throws his hands in the air again and huffs exasperated. “Did you listen to what I just said? And stop running away from me, Allen!”**

**He reaches Allen and pins him against the wall. Michael knows he is stronger and now he is using all of that to his advantage. He is tired of this. “It. Wasn’t. Just. Sex. I...” He wants to say more, but not now, not at a stupidly pissed off Allen. So he chooses to say another part of the truth. “I think Susie is a Russian spy.”**

"Stop." Allen asks, looking at where Michael is holding his arms. This is ridiculous, he has never felt so childish being pinned to a wall.

"Okay, fine, it wasn't just sex, whatever, just let me go." He asks again but the next thing Michael says makes him stop. "What? A spy? How? Why?"

**“I can’t tell you more for now. I am investigating and being closer to her is helping, but that’s not the only reason.” Michael lets go of Allen and chooses to be sincere, partly, at least, so maybe the doctor will stop acting like a stubborn kid.**

**“I used her to keep _you_ off my mind.” He confesses, looking at Allen straight in the eyes.**

"Why would you do that? Allen asks confused. "I was - am here for you, for what we have. You never needed to do that."

Allen doesn't move, glued to the wall behind him. If he moves, he will kill Quinn. For sure. So maybe it's best not to...

**“Because I thought it was just me!” Michael doesn’t realize he‘s screaming until he gets quiet again and looks at the ground, closing his hands into fists.**

**“I was scared of... what I was feeling.” He murmurs, barely audible.**

"Ha, looks like we are both fucked up, right?" Allen tries to put on some light joke here so Michael can relax. "But for what is worth, I was jealous. I _am_ jealous, but more because you didn't tell me. You just started going out with her and our meetings stopped. You could have told me, I have feelings too. I know I sound like an alien at times but I'm not one."

Allen notices he is talking _too much_ and forces himself to shut up.

**Michael looks up at Allen again when the doctor starts to talk, surprised. He knows Allen has feelings too, he just didn’t think the doc could’ve had feelings _for him_. Michael would like to say that, but when Allen shuts up there is just one thing his body wants, and it’s not talking. **

**He takes a big step forward and launches himself on Allen, crashing their lips together and holding the doctor’s head with both hands. Their kiss tastes of longing, and a bit of desperation.** **“We are two idiots, doc.”**

Allen doesn't fight when Michael kisses him and it's so good to finally taste those lips again but in the back of his mind, there is a little voice that tells him this isn't right.

"We are." Allen whispers back when they break the kiss. "But we shouldn't... I mean, you are having this thing with Susie and... It will hurt me. I know it will. And I can't make you give up on your assignment, so..."

**“Don’t you get it? I don’t give a damn about Susie!” _I only care about you._ Michael is still scared to say the words out loud, so he bites his bottom lip instead, nuzzling Allen’s neck with his nose and holding onto his shoulders, seeking for something he’d missed _so much_. “Please. Now I know. I won’t hurt you anymore.” Michael whispers into Allen’s ear.**

Allen threads his fingers on Michael's hair, wishing this was easier. Of course it isn't, it would never be easy for them.

"I know I'll regret this..." Allen tries to hide the sadness in his voice. "Because as soon as we arrive home, you'll have to get back to her." He sighs, holding Michael close to his body. "I can't resist you and I'll have to watch you go away, sleep with a woman."

He hates this so much, he hates himself for being so _weak_. "But if... if this is how it will have to go, okay, I guess."

**Michael looks up, feeling almost sick after Allen’s words. He untangles himself from their embrace, putting distance between them again.**

**“I don’t want your pity.” He spats, bitter now. “Do you think I enjoy this? Do you have any idea how _heavy_ my heart feels since this whole charade with her started?” Michael's voice keeps going up and his hands turn into fists once again. “Do you know how _I_ felt when you went back to your perfect family?” **

**He steps even more far away to lit another cigarette, almost crushing it between his fingers.**

Allen's heart skips a beat when Michael steps away. Maybe it's best to end this, anyway, before they hurt each other more.

"It's not pity. God, it isn't really pity. It's me putting myself out here to get hurt."

He nearly wants to punch Michael when he talks about Allen's _perfect_ family. He walks towards Michael and snatches away the cigarette from the man's fingers, not caring if he gets burned.

"Don't you fucking dare to pin this on me. You never complained! You never said a word. Now you wanna throw this at me??" Allen is so angry but when he looks at Michael again, all he can do is pull the man for an angry kiss.

**Michael fights against the kiss and pushes Allen away, maybe with a bit too much strength.**

**“I don’t wanna pin this on anyone! I was just trying to explain that you’re not the only one getting _hurt_.” He growls, angry now. “When we started this, it was supposed to be just a way to release stress and tension. We weren’t supposed to...” _To fall for each other._**

**Michael stops, his whole body tense. “We know our lives, our duties. If we want to go on, we’ll have to deal with the consequences. Otherwise we can just stop.”**

**He lights a third cigarette, hoping he will be able to smoke it this time.**

Allen hits the wall when Michael pushes him away. "Okay, fine."

Michael walks away from him and lights another cigarette, but this time he doesn't go after him. Maybe he is right, maybe he needs to accept this or end it. There is a side of him who wants to pick up a fight and end this once and for all. But the other side of him wants Michael so badly he is willing to get hurt in the way.

"So you... So are you willing to get hurt knowing I go back to my family in order to be with me?" He asks and the question sounds so strange in his ears.

**Michael smiles bitterly at Allen’s question. “Am I willing?” He covers his eyes with one hand, then he looks at Allen again, sighing.**

**“Allen, I’ve already accepted that a long time ago. I tried to run away from that hurt, yes. But you know what? I can’t. No matter if I ignore you or not, it hurts anyway.”**

**Michael smokes, closing his eyes and forcing himself to remain calm, even if his whole body is shaking.**

Allen feels awful for putting Michael through this unknowingly, but it seems like they are even. Suffering for each other. Falling for each other. "I'm sorry. If it makes it less painful, I'm with you. Let's do this together. We can handle things if we suffer together."

This is such an idealistic speech and it doesn't sound like Allen but he is in love, he is not behaving like himself anymore.

**Michael looks up at Allen, he feels both sad and happy at the same time. Sad for what they will have to face, happy because now he knows it wasn’t all in his head, because Allen feels something for him too. He shakes his head gravely.**

**“We can’t. It won’t be less painful just because we suffer together, it’ll probably hurt even more.” Michael puts out his cigarette, now that it’s over. Then he gets closer to Allen again, only to caress the doctor’s face with one hand. “But it hurts more to stay away from you.”**

Allen's chest hurts at Michael's words and he is sure the Captain is about to back away from him.

"Of course we can, Michael." He argues back just for the sake of arguing. Michael is right, it will hurt more. But then the man caresses his face and maybe... just maybe, they can be happy.

"It hurts too much to see you and not being able to touch you, kiss you. Can I make you forget everyone else and think only about me tonight?" Allen's feelings are so conflicted now, he wants to run, but he also wants to stay. He wants to cry and smile. He wants to protect himself but let himself get hurt.

**Michael smiles at Allen’s question, and he puts his other hand on the man’s face, getting so close, he’s almost speaking on the doctor’s lips now.**

**“Then you have an easy task tonight, doc. I only think about you every moment of my life.” He confesses, more open and honest than he’s probably ever been before. Then Michael laughs. “Actually, this is the very reason I overslept this morning.”**

**Michael leans over, so his voice is caressing Allen’s ear, low and soft. “I spent the night awake thinking about you, after your name almost fell from my lips while Susie was getting down on me.” He leans back again, looking at Allen. “This morning I was so tired I missed my alarm completely. Now you know why.”**

Allen's mouth hangs open as he takes in what Michael is saying. "You think about me when you are with her?" It seems like the most obvious question but he wants - _needs_ \- to hear more.

"You know... " Now it's time for more honesty. "Ever since we started having sex, my sex life with Mimi died completely. She isn't you, _no one_ is you or will ever be as close to who you are." Allen sighs. "I don't think I will ever be okay being away from you."

Allen closes their gap and kisses Michael in a bruising kiss. It's desperate and _painful_ because Allen needs to release some of the pain in his heart. His beard scratches the man's skin, Allen knows that much, but he keeps kissing the Captain roughly.

**“Allen, like I said, I think about you _all the time_. I thought about you even before we started to have sex.” Michael sighs, confessing everything. Maybe that first time between them hadn’t been casual at all. **

**“I don’t wanna stay away from you either.” Michael has barely the time to answer, before Allen is on him again, giving him a desperate kiss. He sighs on Allen’s lips. Michael has missed so much feeling Allen like this, he had tried to stay away, but every time Susie’s soft skin brushed against his, he realized how he was missing the burns on his own caused by Allen’s beard. He threads his fingers through Allen’s hair, holding the man even closer, responding to the kiss with the same passion and intensity.**

**“Fuck me now, Allen.” Michael groans on the doctor’s lips. “We’ve been apart for too long.”**

Allen groans when Michael asks to be fucked - he has been thinking about this for the last weeks and even dreaming about it. But there is something...

"But Susie...?" He questions stupidly. "Isn't this cheating? I mean... I don't know, how does it work when you are trying to find out if someone is a spy and starts a relationship with that said person? I..." He sounds so damn dumb now and sighs loudly, burying his face on the crook of Michael's neck.

"You know what? Forget about it. How do you want me to fuck you? You choose tonight." He gives Michael's flesh a soft bite, just to remind the Captain whom he belongs to.

**Michael rolls his eyes at Allen’s dumb questions.**

**“Sometimes I think you don’t listen to me when I speak. I _don’t care_ about her Allen, I don’t have feelings for her. I am just trying to discover if she’s really dangerous.” Michael sighs loudly. “And well... I just used her to get over _you_.” He murmurs into Allen’s hair, holding the other man close to his chest. Then Michael moans when Allen bites his skin. **

**“On the bed, from behind, I wanna _feel_ you.” Michael almost growls, before starting to take off Allen’s clothes quickly.**

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to make things clear." He says but his mind is elsewhere because of Michael's words, the intensity of his feelings. He relishes at the delicious sound of the Captain's moans and then he is the one moaning while he imagines Michael on hands and knees, his ass up high for Allen to take.

"Are you sure? It has been a while since we... I don't want to hurt you." Allen goes for Quinn's clothes too, removing the white t-shirt and going for the dark blue pants. They remove each other's clothes so quickly that Allen is slightly amazed by their lust.

"You said you thought about me while Susie went down on you... Let's make that thought a reality." Allen guides Michael to sit on the bed and he kneels before the man.

**“Yes, I am sure.” Michael says while he gets rid of the last of their clothes. “You won’t hurt me, you never did, not even the first time.” He says sweetly, looking at Allen directly in the eyes.**

**“The lube is still in my bag, same place as usual.” Michael smirks, then he bites his lips in anticipation when Allen kneels in front of him, threading his fingers through the doctor’s curls gently.**

**“She will never be as good as you at this.” He confesses, his cock twitching under Allen’s intense and lustful gaze.**

"That is because I know you very well..." Allen's hands softly wander through the Captain's thighs. "I've studied everything that you like..."

He kisses his way to Michael's cock and stops with his mouth next to the tip. "And I love your taste." Allen licks just the tip, getting used to the texture again, before he opens his mouth to take Michael in. He sucks only the tip for a while, his tongue massaging the skin as he observes Michael's reactions, his own cock throbbing for the man.

**“You do...” Michael groans when Allen teases him with just kisses, softly massaging the doctor’s head with his fingers. “And who’s better than you at studying, right?”**

**Michael smirks, before moaning when Allen finally takes his cock in his warm mouth, sending shivers through his spine. “Fuck, I’ve missed this...” His hands don’t stop caressing Allen’s scalp, slowly massaging it, while he closes his eyes and throws his head back a little.**

**“I’ve missed _you_.”**

Allen allows himself to close his eyes too this time and his mouth sinks further, fueled by Michael's words and moans. He just wants to taste that cock and suck him the way he deserves. He doesn't need his eyes because he already knows where to go. Allen bobs his head a few times before he sinks even deeper and takes Michael's cock on his throat, and stays there while Michael moans above him. _Yes, let him remind me. He will leave this room never wanting to share another person's bed in his fucking life._

**“Fucking god, Allen...” Michael cannot help but raise his hips to push into Allen’s mouth a bit further, then he moans even louder when the tip of his cock reaches the back of Allen’s throat. There’s really no comparing here to do, the doctor knows him too well and he is also so fucking skilled.**

**“Yes, oh god, yes...” Michael is panting now, his cock twitching dangerously into Allen’s mouth. “Allen... Allen, you need to stop now...”**

**He pulls a bit at the doctor’s hair, trying to make him understand that if he doesn’t stop, Michael will soon come into his mouth, and he doesn’t want to come just yet.**

Allen is so focused on sucking Michael that he nearly misses the man's plea to stop and he only completely registers the request when there is a small pull in his hair. Slowly, he takes Michael's cock from his mouth, wet and pulsing, and he almost whines at the loss of that. One of Allen's hands drop to his own cock between his legs and pumps it a little to release some of the ache for Michael. He is already leaking and to be like that with just giving oral is something only Michael can do to him.

**“Thanks.” Michael pants, winking at Allen, then he licks his own lips when he notices the doctor touching his own cock, already hard and leaking. “Wait.”**

**He stops Allen’s arm from moving, holding the doctor’s wrist with a firm hand, then he makes Allen stand up in front of him. Michael wraps his own hand around the doctor’s cock, pumping slowly.**

**“I want a taste, too.” Michael says, looking up at Allen, before leaning forward and taking the tip into his mouth, starting to suck gently on it, his eyes closing to fully enjoy the feeling of tasting Allen again.**

Allen's brain is a little foggy and he gets up on unsteady legs to stand in front of Michael, moaning loudly when the Captain touches his cock.

"It's yours." Allen whispers before Michael takes him in his mouth too. It has been too long and Allen feels like he is going to melt right on the spot. Michael's warm mouth is perfect and he sucks it like the pro he is.

"Ah, babe... Your mouth feels so good." Allen throws his head back and enjoys the moment while he can.

**Michael loves to see Allen’s reaction to see what he is doing, knowing that he’s learned pretty well how to give a blowjob, even if he’d never done it before Allen came into his life. He relaxes his throat and takes the doctor’s deeper, moaning around the hard cock into his mouth and opening his eyes again to watch Allen lost in his own pleasure. Michael would gladly go on forever with this, but he needs something different tonight. He slowly lets Allen slip out of his mouth, licking his lips at the view of Allen’s cock hard and shiny in front of his eyes.**

**“Sorry, babe... but I really want you to fuck me now.” Michael says, looking up at Allen, before letting go of him and hopping on the bed on his hands and knees. He looks back at the doctor over his shoulder, pushing his ass up a little. “I am ready.”**

When Michael releases his cock, Allen almost complains but then the image that forms itself in front of him, of Michael on his hands and knees, ass in full display, makes him think otherwise. _Fuck..._ Allen takes a moment to appreciate the view before both of his hands grab Michael's ass cheeks and squeezes them.

"I love when you get desperate like this." Allen sucks his own thumb until it's moist and he uses it to tease Michael's asshole. "Is this what you want, babe?"

Allen sucks his index finger and instead of teasing, this time he sinks just the tip of it into Michael's asshole, fighting against its tight muscles. "Mhmm, you are feeling so tight tonight, babe. I can't wait to sink into this beautiful ass."

He lets his finger sink until the bottom. He retracts it a little, curving it so he could reach Michael's sweet spot. Allen knows Michael is an impatient man but the professor rather enjoys these moments of preparation before he takes Michael completely.

**“Yes. Yes, I want you, Allen.” Michael gasps when Allen’s thumb teases his asshole, his muscle contracting lightly because it’s been a while since he felt that kind of intrusion. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me again.” Michael breaths out, then he moans when Allen sinks his index finger inside him, reaching quite quickly his sweet spot, making him tremble.**

**Michael drops his head on the pillows, pushing his ass up and against Allen’s finger a bit more, to feel the doctor sink deeper. “More... Allen, please... _more_...” Michael begs, his eyes closing again to just focus on the pleasure. He knows he is tight and he would probably need almost as much preparation as his first time, but Michael cannot help the urgency in his voice.**

"More? Like this?" Allen starts thrusting his finger fast, letting his digit brush over and over against Michael's spot. He removes it completely from Michael and sucks his index finger this time, then thrusts it into Michael's ass, already slick and stretched for one finger. He takes it out too but the next time, he inserts both of his slick fingers into the man and he has to do it slowly, because the muscles fight back a little, but once they are settled inside, it feels like his fingers belong there.

Allen lowers his head down and kisses Michael's ass softly before he commands, "Move your hips, let my fingers fuck you."

**“Yes... _yes_!”** **Michael moans louder when Allen starts to thrust his finger inside him faster, hitting his sweet spot all over again and making him see stars already. His cock is hard and leaking and his ass is adapting fast to the renewed intrusion.**

**Michael whines when Allen leaves him empty, but thankfully the doctor is merciful and he fills him up again with two fingers. It burns a bit, Michael can’t deny it, but he doesn’t care of the slight pain. For so long he’s felt so _empty_ , literally, that having Allen filling his ass again, even just with his fingers, it’s something Michael was craving. He obeys Allen’s command right away, moving his hips almost frantically, up and down, fucking himself on those long fingers he loves and finally feeling he’s back where he belongs.**

Allen can't help but moan when Michael starts moving and his fingers slide in and out from the Captain. Allen's cock twitches between his legs and he is seriously too horny for his own good. He lets Michael fuck himself in his fingers for a little longer but enough is enough, he needs to fuck the man.

He takes his fingers from him and raises, going towards Michael's bag. Michael always keeps the lube in the same place, so Allen finds the tube easily and goes back to bed. "Fuck, you look pretty like this..." Allen says as he squeezes generous drops of lube on his cock, using his free hand to spread it on his length.

He rubs the tip against Michael's asshole and transfers some of the lube into it. He doesn't want to hurt Michael, but he can't hold back anymore. "Babe, tell me if it hurts, okay?" Then Allen presses the tip of his cock into Michael's hole and moans when the first inches slide in, and he praises himself for using a good amount of lube.

"Michael..." He spreads the man's ass cheeks open to make it easier to enter.

**Michael lets out a groan of protest when Allen leaves him empty to go grab the lube, even if rationally he knows they need it. He spreads his legs wider when Allen comes back, inviting the man silently, and he lets out a soft moan when he finally feels the tip of Allen’s cock against his asshole.**

**“I am ok... _please_ Allen, go on...”** **Michael pushes back when the doctor finally starts to penetrate him, craving their connection as never before, his hips moving on their own before he even realizes it.**

 **“Yes... _Yes_... wanna... _feel you_...”** **He breaths out between moans, eager to be finally fucked.**

Allen groans with pleasure when he is finally in and he doesn't let Michael adjust himself, too caught on his own desperation. Allen holds the man by his hips and thrusts deep and hard before he picks up a pace, slamming his hips against Michael's once, twice... and when he realizes, he loses count. He watches his cock disappearing in Michael's tight hole and something burst inside of him, making him go faster, out of control. There is the sound of skin to skin, the wetness, his and Michael's moans... sure as hell he won't last long, so he has to enjoy this while it lasts. Allen leans back a little and brings Michael with him, making the man stand straight.

With Michael's back on his chest, he can speak by the man's ear. "So, _so_ tight around me, babe... And so delicious..." He whispers hotly, almost feverish.

**Michael has barely time to register that Allen is finally buried deep inside him, before the man starts fucking him without mercy. He moans loudly, pushing his hips back to meet Allen thrust for thrust, uncaring of the burn he feels inside of his ass for how forceful their fucking is.**

**“Yes... like that... _yes_!” Michael goes up willingly when Allen brings him, loving the feeling of Allen sweaty skin against his own and feeling the doctor’s cock go even deeper at this angle, brushing his soft spot brutally over and over again. He reaches back to put one arm around Allen’s neck, shivering for the man’s dirty words. With his other hand, Michael grabs Allen’s and puts it on his own aching and leaking cock. **

**“Touch me, _please_. Make me cum.” He begs, letting his head fall on Allen’s shoulder and closing his eyes.**

Allen wraps his hand around Michael's cock, aware now that the man is leaking too. His thumb caresses the tip of the Captain's cock, where he knows he is sensible right now, and goes slower in his thrusts, changing them to deeper and sensual. He lets his free hand wander on Michael's body until it stops around the man's neck, softly holding him as his head rests on Allen's shoulder.

"You... You are _so fucking_ perfect..." Allen moves his hand fast on Michael's cock as opposed to his slow movements inside of him. "Very perfect... You've ruined me for everybody else..." Allen bites the man's earlobe. "Stay with me forever..."

Their sweaty skins rub one on the other and Allen can't get enough. "Marry me... Love me..." Allen's words slip out of his mouth before he can stop them and he regrets it but at the same time, he doesn't. If Michael can't handle how he feels, the intensity, then they are not on the same page.

**Michael sighs contently when Allen wraps a hand around his cock and he shivers when the doctor’s teases the sensitive tip, leaking a bit more in response. He moans low and deep when Allen slows his thrust and he can feel every inch of the doctor’s cock moving in and out of him, as the sweetest torture. Michael abandons himself completely against Allen’s body, letting the doctor take complete control over him and loving his hands on his overheated body, the way Allen holds him, firmly but gently. The fast movements of Allen’s hand on his cock bring up his orgasm faster, but it’s the doctor’s last words that push Michael over the edge. He gasps as he comes _hard_ , almost convulsing in Allen’s arms, holding on the doctor with all he has to stay up while his cum spurts all over the sheets in front of him. **

**“Forever... yes... forever...” Michael repeats like a mantra, his brain turned to jelly because of the intensity of his pleasure. “I will... be _yours_... forever...” **

**Michael angles his head to kiss Allen’s messily, all teeth and tongue, while he is still coming.** **“I love... you...”**

Allen nearly comes when Michael does, but he holds back enough to enjoy the man coming, his hot cum spurting on the sheets everywhere.

"Yes, just like that. Come for me." He whispers in Michael's ear as his hand keeps pumping his cock slowly.

When he feels Michael is done, he releases his hold on the man's cock and accepts the messy kiss. The words he hears next almost knock him off his feet. "I love you too, Michael." He declares back and starts thrusting faster again, but this time he is so far gone that it doesn't last as long as he would've liked to. Still holding Michael tightly to him, Allen comes with a long moan and he fills Michael hot and good. He keeps thrusting as he spends himself and it feels so fucking good that he closes his eyes to enjoy the moment. He is panting when he is done and holding a Michael who is barely holding himself up.

"This was intense." Allen hugs Michael and kisses his neck. "I could do this the whole day."

**Hearing Allen’s declaration of love almost makes Michael’s heart explode with the utter joy he feels. He keeps holding onto Allen as the man starts coming inside of him.**

**“Yes... fill me up... fill me up...” Michael moans, his ass contracting around Allen’s hard cock, milking the doctor of every single drop he can offer.**

**“Fuck... it was...” He answers, after Allen is done, but now Michael feels also terribly weak and not even the doctor’s hold can keep him up anymore. Michael collapses on the bed, bringing Allen down with him, but he is able to fall on his side, so they’re almost spooning.**

**“Ouch... sorry babe... I am so tired...” He murmurs, ignoring his own come getting all over them.**

Allen falls with Michael onto bed and he pulls out, groaning from the loss of Michael's warmness. He caresses Michael's hair, kissing his neck.

"It's okay, my love. But you need to get up so I can change the sheets. We are laying on your come." Allen says that with amusement in his voice, propping his body on his elbow.

"You can go take a bath and I'll change this..." He reaches forward and kisses Michael's shoulder. He lets his lips pressed on the Captain's warm skin, smiling as he looks at the tired man.

**Michael sighs happily while Allen caresses and kisses him, but then he shakes his head at the doctor’s proposal to get up. “Nope... I can’t... too tired...” He lets out, barely saying the words, while he turns around to snuggle against Allen, hiding his face on the man’s chest.**

**“Don’t want to... don’t care...” Michael sounds almost drunk, still a bit shaken by the intense rush of pleasure - and emotions - that run through him. He circles Allen’s waist with one arm and pulls the doctor closer.**

Allen chuckles softly when Michael snuggles into him. "You will care when we wake up with something dried in your hair." Allen doesn't want to let go of the man too, so he argues back, but he does nothing to move or get away from him.

"I think..." He starts, holding Michael tight. "That those hiatus are good for our sex, you know? We lost control in here. I was so blinded by my arousal, I'm sorry if I hurt you." He kisses Michael's forehead and looks straight into the man's eyes. "And you agreed to marry me."

**“Nooo... don’t care...” Michael is aware he is acting like a spoiled child, but he’s missed Allen so much that all he wants now is to keep the man closer and forget about the rest.**

**He raises his head to look Allen in the eyes. “No, you didn’t hurt me. I barely noticed the burn at first... don’t worry.” Michael caresses Allen’s cheek with one hand. “But no more hiatuses. We can go wild, but I don’t wanna repeat the same mistake I did in the past months.” He says, completely serious now.**

**Then his eyes go big when Allen reminds him of what they agreed while coming. Michael nods. “I did. I wish I was allowed to. But marriage or not, I’ll never let you go again, _I promise_.”**

"How are we going to manage this? Consider the possibility that if Susie is a spy, she may be spying on you, on us. We have to be careful." Allen hums with pleasure as Michael's soft hands caress him. The sex is always amazing, but this is what Allen misses when they are away - intimacy, cuddling, kissing, loving.

"Who says we need the law to say if we can or cannot marry? I can call you my husband and love you like that just fine." Allen's emotions are all so exposed and this is not like him but watching Michael drifting away affected him big time. He won't let his gorgeous Captain go or live without knowing how much Allen loves him.

**“We’ll be careful, I’ll have to keep my facade with her a bit longer, but she won’t suspect us going away for work trips. I still check every time I leave if there are bugs or someone’s following. I checked this morning too, and this made me be even more late.” Michael smirks, giving Allen a soft peck on the lips, and then his heart fills with joy at the doctor’s next words and his eyes water a little.**

**“Then we’ll be husbands. Even without a ring, I will be yours forever.” This time, when Michael kisses Allen, it’s more powerful, more meaningful. He holds the doctor closer, slowly kissing the man, his tongue caressing the other’s. Michael is trying to communicate without words what he’s feeling in that moment.**

"Oh..." Allen blushes a little, remembering how he fought Michael earlier for being late. "I'm so sorry for being an ass with you on that. I should have handled this better."

Allen smiles big when he hear the word 'husbands' coming out of Michael's mouth. He never thought it would sound so sweet on the man's lips. They kiss and he can feel the intensity of Michael's feelings, he can almost taste them in his tongue, how they take their time exploring each other, tongues soft against each other. When they break the kiss, Allen has the solution for the 'ring' Michael mentioned.

"Mhmm, about the ring... Well, there is this amulet my mother gave to me. You see, mama always thought I was meant to be big and she always treated me that way. She gave me this amulet, a small black stone, to keep me safe. You know me, I don't believe in things like that, but my mama did and I have it until today. I want you to have it as a token of my love, since you can't use a ring."

**“Don’t be. I’ve been an ass with you too, lately. It’s ok.”**

**Michael listens intently at Allen’s words after their long and passionate kiss, caressing the man’s hair tenderly. His eyes water at Allen’s proposal, gifting him something he got from his own mother means so much than a ring bought in a random store. “Allen...” Michael is so emotional in that moment that the words get struck in his throat, and he closes his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. When he opens them again, they’re watery, and Michael’s voice trembles.**

**“It... it would be a honor for me, Allen. To have it. Thank you.” Michael buries his face into Allen’s chest once again, holding him tightly, while a single tear leaves his closed eyes, wetting the doctor’ skin.**

"You don't need to thank me. A few years ago I turned it into a necklace, easier to have around. Once we are able to get up again, I'll give it to you. It's in my bag." Allen holds Michael to his chest and he feels something oddly wet in his skin. He leans back just a little to see that a tear has dripped down from Michael's eyes. He kisses the Captain's forehead, a fond smile on his face.

"Are you crying, babe?" He softly asks, his lips still pressed to the man's forehead. "I love you, you don't need to cry."

**Michael feels like an idiot for having such a childish reaction to Allen’s love, but he can’t help the tears that keep falling down his cheeks.**

**“I am just too happy... I guess?” He tries to hide again into Allen’s chest, ashamed of his tears, but he keeps crying, more heavily as minutes passes by. Michael isn’t able to stop; it’s like all the emotions he bottled up through his whole life, are now breaking his walls and falling down through his tears; the knowledge to finally love and be loved in return too much to handle.**

"It's okay." Allen purrs into the man's skin but he keeps crying and it intensifies, and Allen doesn't know what to say other than hold the man to himself. He is a bit surprised but doesn't shy away from the Captain - if that's possible, he loves him even more. 

"Hey." Allen softly calls for Michael. "It's okay. Cry away, if that makes you feel better."

**Michael is glad Allen is not running away, because the whole situation must be embarrassing for the doctor, too. But all Allen does, is provide comfort and understanding to Michael and so, slowly, the Captain calms down and his tears dry out. He looks up at Allen with eyes red as his nose and cheeks.**

**“I don’t know what happened. I am sorry.” Michael looks away, turning around to lay on his back and pointing his eyes at the ceiling, breathing heavily to calm down a bit more.**

"You got emotional, it's okay." Allen keeps looking at Michael, who is now laying on his back and looking up to the ceiling. Without warning, he leaves Michael's side and goes to his bag, searching through the pocket he knows he put the necklace in. He picks it up and brings it with him to the bed. It's simple and delicate, designed to be wore by a man, but Allen never used because he doesn't really use necklaces. He meant once to give it to Mimi, but something inside of him always held him. With Michael, though, he doesn't even think twice.

"Here, have it." He hands it to him. "If you can't use it all the time, it's okay, but you can carry it with you."

**Michael feels a bit cold when Allen leaves the bed, but when he understands the reason why, he starts shaking a little. He watches the doctor with wide eyes as Allen shows the necklace and hands it to him.**

**“It’s beautiful.” Michael murmurs, taking the necklace from Allen’s hands and putting it on, slowly caressing the stone with his fingers. “I’ll wear it every time I can, otherwise I’ll keep it with me when I can’t put it on. I...”**

**Michael looks up at Allen again, words failing him. “I don’t know what to say.” He takes Allen’s right hand in his and places a kiss on the back of it, bringing the doctor down to lay next to him again. “I love you. And I will love you forever. For better and for worse.** **‘Til death will tear us apart. I promise.”**


End file.
